


Plaiting

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: The set up is a little awkward, and he really thought that for all of the Eye stuff he'd be less weirded out by someone sitting directly behind him and staring at his head, and yet.





	Plaiting

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post: https://sunlaire.tumblr.com/post/185179925961/jon-has-long-hair-and-daisy-braids-it-while-hes
> 
> not beta'd

The set up is a little awkward, and he really thought that for all of the Eye stuff he'd be less weirded out by someone sitting directly behind him and staring at his head, and yet. 

Daisy sits behind him on a high stool, quietly running her fingers through his hair while he reads out a statement, an old letter that couldn't possibly exist from the Franklin Expedition from a petty officer all but calling their failed nightmare the Ever Hunt by name. 

He almost feels guilty, but Daisy doesn't react in any way to show distaste, just slowly dragging her hands through the one or two tangled sections she finds before gathering all of it and separating it into thin sections. He sets the age-weathered paper on his desk and is very surprised that it doesn't crumple in an instant. 

“Want to-” Just flat out asking seems kind of rude. “We don't have to talk about it.” 

“Good.” She's quiet, even this close to him. “I mean we can- if that helps or whatever.” 

“Even though it's obviously Hunt-” He gets his hair pulled for his troubles and, fair. “There's so many others at play and am I supposed to think that means they get along or does that mean that the others can just latch on during rituals because the general amount of fear is so much higher?”

“Dunno.” She starts the actual braid now, he can feel it in the way she pulls on his hair gently. “Gonna do another one?” 

“I- I can.” I want to, he almost says. 

“Knock your self out. You have a lot of hair.” So he reaches over to his cabinet drawer stiffly, trying to keep his head straight for her and finds some statement about the Vast from treasure divers. He doesn't realize, too wrapped up in internalizing the words he's saying to actually hear Daisy hum under her breath while she works. 

“Having fun?” He asks instead of talking about the statement. 

“It's nice. I really thought you'd take less care of it.” 

“Hey-” But then he glances down at this clothes and his hands and the general state of the office. Daisy just gives a single laugh. He can feel her fingers running against the back of his neck, his scalp, in his hair. The last time someone braided his hair for him was when he and Georgie were still dating, and before that, it was his Grandmother, once or twice before he learned how to do it on his own. 

“Why grow it out?” 

“What?” 

“It's not really- mm- very you, is it?” 

“You know the sound scissors make?” He stares up at the clock, and it really feels like time no longer works right for anyone anywhere anymore. “Right next to my ear it- it uh- not a fan.” To say nothing of the sensation if the cool metal grazes his skin even a little. It sends a shiver down his spine. 

“Huh.” She says like she's not surprised. “You could buzz it.” 

“Don't think that's really me.” 

“Your hair feels so soft after though.” She tugs on the plait a little, just to get it straight in places and Jon tries not to let his head jerk back. 

“It's already soft.” She steps back, satisfied. After a moment there's a snap of a camera, and she thrusts it under his nose so that he can see. “Oh-” His face feels a little warm. “Thank you.” It's a weird thing to actually thank someone for, now that he thinks about it. 

“Don't mention it.” She drags the stool along the floor, and Jon grits his teeth at the horrific noise it makes on the linoleum. “You can do mine. If you want.” 

It comes out short and clipped, but Jon can't help the smile on his face anyway, no matter how fast he tries to hide it. 

“If you'd like.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
